Circles In The Stream
by Karakin
Summary: What are the adults reactions when they return to the house only to find the four mages have latched onto Rosethorn in an effort to keep her alive. Better Summery inside. Set durning the end of Briar's Book. One-shot
1. Default Chapter

**This is a One-shot.**

**Summery : Lark and the Adults come back to the house only to find Sandry, Daja, Briar, and Tris have latched on to Rosethron in an attempt to keep her from dying. What are the adults reactions when they know they may not only lose Rosethron but Sandry, Daja Tris and Briar.**

**Circles in the Stream**

&&&&

_**Sometimes the thing we fear the most is the only thing that can save us.**_

&&&&

Lark and the people behind her entered the house. Niko looked around thinking their young charges or the ones not watching Rosethorn should have been out here if not they were not with Rosethorn.

There was something wrong here. "Tris, Daja?" Niko called out quietly so as not to disturb Rosethorn.

Lark peered around the room, nothing seemed to be wrong but if nothing was wrong where were the children.

"If this is some kind of a joke it's not funny." Lark called. Niko closed his eyes and opened them the next moment.

"There with Rosethorn." Niko said as he walked toward the room.

"I told them only one at a time." Lark said softly something didn't feel right.

The teachers walked toward the room opening the door. "What are you all…." Lark began but trailed off as her eyes met the sigh of her four charges laying on the ground.

Niko gasped as he saw the rope connecting Briar, Tris, Daja and Sandry to a very pale Rosethorn.

"They went after her." He gasped and rushed forward toward Daja who seemed to be anchoring the quartet to the world of the living.

Moonstream stood in the door way her head bowed. She knew as well as any other that if the children had latched on to Rosethorn she and mostly likely the four connected to her would never return to this world.

Frostpine began to shake Daja's shoulders as Lark hurried to Sandry and Niko to Tris.

"Stop that." Daja said in a slow raspy voice.

"Daja bring the other's back you can't do this." Frostpine said shaking her again.

"He won't leave her. Briar will not leave with out Rosethorn and we won't leave him." Daja said her voice weakening till it was almost a whisper.

"We don't care, Rosethorn may already be gone and if it is then it's her time, but it's not your time." Niko pleaded with the young metal mage.

Daja was silent for time and Niko saw a thread of her magic connect to the others, she was conferring with them.

"Come on Daja speak to me." Frostpine begged sharking her again.

"I can't concentrate when you shake me, you're going to make me lose them." Daja growled but to them it was barely more them a whisper.

Frostpine let go of Daja as though she had burned him.

Lark began to sob as she sent prayers to milla of the grain for safe passage to the realm of death for Rosethorn and maybe her four charges.

Niko walked forward to cradle Lark in his arms as she cried on his shoulder. Mean while Niko and Frostpine were both fighting back tears.

Moonstream head stayed bowed as she prayed for her friends and their students.

Out of the corner of his eye Niko saw the three girls twitch as Briar's eyes fluttered for a moment. He quickly turned his head away as a burst of light spilled from the girls connecting to Briar.

Silence reigned in the room. Suddenly horse shouts came from each of the girls.

"No Briar you can't!"

"We won't let you!"

"Please briar, don't do this!"

Niko noticed as Tris threw a bolt of lightening in to Briar sinking hooks into him and holding on with all her might.

Then a pang of horror struck him as he saw Briar begin to cut the ropes of power connecting him to the world of the living.

Suddenly he stopped and Niko's eyes widened as a spark of green shot up from Rosethorn and latched itself on to Briars magic.

The girls screams as ceased and each had a small tired smile on their faces. The magic's each began to steam back to their owners, trailing brightly coloured lights across Nikos vision.

When the magic had finished returning to it's master each of the four children collapsed backward crashing to the ground. Lark held Sandrys head and eased it back to rest the girls head in Larks lap. Frostpine and Niko both caught their students and eased them down onto the floor.

No one was there to catch Briar as he fell backwards cracking his head on the polished wooden floor, but he still held on to Rosethorns hand like an anchor to life.

Suddenly a noise from the bed caught their attention and everyone turned to look. To there amazement it was Rosethorn who had coughed, colour was returning to her cheeks and she was breathing again.

"How?" Niko whispered laying Tris on the floor and moving to check if Rosethorn had a pulse. The beat under his fingers was strong and healthy. "She's alive." He said turning to look over the rest of the room.

Suddenly a groan drew all of their attention to their charges who still laid on the floor. All around them their charges were waking. Sandry clutched Lark's habit and coughed, Tris began to rub her eyes as lightening sparked in her hair, Daja sat up and drew her knees to her head so she could rest her chin on them.

"What a ride." Daja said groaning her hands coming up to her temples.

"Rosethorn!" Briar cried as he struggled to his knees still gripping his teachers hand.

She began to cough as the other adults in the room watched in amazement. Never before had something like this happened, any others who had tried had all disappeared into the world of the death.

But these four children had accomplished what no one else in the world had.

"Your cheeks are wet." Sandry told Lark drowsily

Each of the teachers moved forward to hug their student as Moonstream finished examining Rosethorn.

Lark clutched Sandry to her chest crying. Frostpine hugged Daja rocking back and forth with the girl in his grip. Niko and Tris hugged as sparks traveled all over the two.

Briar looked toward Rosethorn and threw himself at her. She grabbed on to him and the two held on like there was no tomorrow.

Moonstream turned back to look into the room and whispered "Goddess Bless you all."

**There its done I know its sucks but it just popped into my head and I had to write it please send me some feed back on what you all think.**


	2. Prayer

**Prayer**

**Hello everyone who is reading this now, I'm not sure if this is allowed if it's not then I'm sorry but I needed to get this out.**

**Today is September 2, 2005 and right now hundreds of people in New Orleans need help, I'm not sure what we can do, many of us are teenagers and there is little we can truly do to help but I ask this…**

**If you can donate money to the Red Cross, raise money in you neighbour hood or find other ways to help please ,please do. **

**We all acted to slow and now people are dead, trapped or dying and they need our help.**

**No matter what religion or race you may be please send your prayers tonight, today and tomorrow out to those in need. Maybe our prayers will be heard and hopefully answered.**

**Over the past few years the world has been torn apart, maybe this is a sign that we need to untie together and find a way to help these people and everyone else in the world who is suffering.**

**I know that there is not much we can do but even the smallest gesture helps. The smallest amount of money or comfort or hope can help these people. To do this we must stand together and finally suffering may lessen.**

**I'm not a preacher or someone who sees the world as all sunshine and rainbows, I know there are many terrible things out there in the world but maybe working together to help these people could in the end help us all. **

**Who knows I'm just a small time writer but there are a lot of small time writers here and together we create one loud voice.**

**So please help what ever way you can, send money, get the word out to others or just pray for the lives of those in our world who are suffering.**

**Thank you **

Karakin 


End file.
